1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a video recording system, and a method and apparatus for processing images in a host system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video recording system records images obtained by a camera, and displays the images or transmits the images to a client. Recently, as the resolution of images obtained by a camera has increased and the image processing load has increased due to an increase of various user needs, the load of a host system which manages the overall data processing of the video recording system has increased. Hence, there is a need for distributing the load.